


Inhuman/Mad House Shorts

by MerakiAbomination



Series: Inhuman/Mad House [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiAbomination/pseuds/MerakiAbomination
Summary: This will be a collection of short stories for the Inhuman/Mad House Series. I will take requests and suggests for anyone who has any.





	Inhuman/Mad House Shorts

It was a lazy sunday afternoon for the Bear family and Elisa. Church had been reluctantly closed due to the snow being too heavy for anyone to make the trip safely, and there had even been warnings for people to stay inside unless absolutely necessary.  
So the small family stayed inside watching some christmas movie that was playing, curled up in blankets enjoying some homemade hot chocolate Elisa had made.

The witch laid curled up against Ken with Sasha snuggled between them.The blankets and warm mugs keeping them warm, yet Elisa was still shivering despite how much she tried to hide it. It was the coldest day anyone had seen that year, and it seemed to be affecting her more then anyone else, and Ken noticed. 

“Elli, want me to turn the heat up?” He asked. Giving her a worried look. She only smiled and shook her head.  
“N-No, it’s fine. I don’t want you t-to have to pay more on heat b-because of me.” She couldn’t even keep the chatter of her teeth under control as she spoke. He gave her a look before getting up and walked out of the room. Elisa calling after him not to turn up the heat.

When he came back, he was covered in thick fur, and had the appearance of more than that of a bear then he did an actual man. Ken sat in front of the sofa with his arms open. It took Elisa a moment to realize what he was doing, and giggled as she moved down and in his lap. His large arms wrapping around her small form, enveloping her in warmth.

“Hey! I wanna join to!” Sasha said and was about to change until her father stopped her.  
“Clothes little missy. You don’t want to rip them.” His daughter pouted, but ran off to her room, and quickly returned in her own bear form. Moving so she was curled up in Elisa’s arms. The witch smiled as she enjoyed their soft warm fur. The cold no longer getting to her.


End file.
